gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Motorradrennen (TLaD)
miniatur|Die Markierung im Spiel miniatur|Kurz vor dem Start miniatur|Johnny versucht, einen Kontrahenten zu überwältigen miniatur|[[Jonathan Klebitz|Johnny Klebitz hat einen erwischt]] Im Add-on The Lost and Damned muss Johnny Klebitz zwölf Motorradrennen gewinnen. Diese Straßenrennen sind für die 100-Prozent-Wertung nötig. Nach der ersten „echten“ Mission Liberty City Choppers bekommt man einen Anruf von Terry Thorpe, der einen über die Rennen informiert: *'Terry': „Johnny, ich bin's, Terry. Hör zu, Bruder. Hab gehört, dass ein Rennen stattfindet und du interessiert bist?“ *'Johnny': „Ein Rennen? Verdammt richtig, ich bin dabei. Ich komm, so bald ich kann.“ *'Terry': „Hört sich gut an, Bruder. Bis gleich.“ Ablauf Der Ablauf ist danach immer derselbe: Auf dem Radar wird ein Marker Datei:Helmchen2.png angezeigt, zu dem man fahren muss. Fährt man in diesen Marker, kommt eine kurze Ladezeit mit Schwarzpause und nach einem Kameraschwenk oder -flug über das Fahrerfeld (den man abkürzen kann) startet dann das Rennen. Aber Achtung: Das ist ein automatischer Bremsmarker! Falls ihr lieber irgendwohin fahren wollt, und gerade nicht in Rennlaune seid, macht besser einen großen Bogen um ihn, denn wenn man ihn trifft, bremst man automatisch ab und das Rennen geht los! Eure Gegner fahren alle möglichen Motorräder, von Sanchez bis Hakuchou, aber: Nur nicht beeindrucken lassen, das ist alles nur Show. Die kochen auch nur mit Wasser. Während des Rennens hat man übrigens keine Waffen außer einem Baseballschläger. Damit kann man (und das geht ausschließlich während der Rennen) seine Gegner schlagen, oder sogar vom Motorrad katapultieren. Man kann während des Rennens keine Passanten, Polizisten oder anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer damit schlagen (sondern nur überfahren) und die Waffenauswahl auf dem Motorrad ist auch abgeschaltet. Wenn das Rennen vorbei ist, bekommt man wieder sein gewöhnliches Waffenarsenal zurück. Selbst wenn man darin einen Baseballschläger hätte, die Funktion des Zuschlagens beim Fahren ist nach Rennende leider wieder weg. Wie jedes neue Feature hat auch das Schlagen seine Licht- und Schattenseiten, in dem Fall sogar drei Schattenseiten: #Eure Gegner dürfen euch auch schlagen! Und sie tun das, mit wachsender Begeisterung, ob sie nun im richtigen Leben eure Freunde sind (Terry und Clay fahren oft mit) oder namenlose Gegner. #Ihr müsst ''sogar zuschlagen. Nicht um zu gewinnen (das geht ohne viel leichter), nein, um einen Erfolg bzw. eine Trophäe namens „Krasser Knüppel“ zu bekommen. #Während des Ausholens mit dem Baseballschläger kann man nicht mehr so gut beschleunigen! Letzteres ist es auch, was die ganze Sache so kompliziert macht. Man muss schon genau planen und akkurat fahren, um jemanden vom Motorrad zu schlagen. Was technisch einfach klingt: „linke Maustaste“ ist ein Schlag nach links, „rechte Maustaste“ einer nach rechts, entpuppt sich beim ersten Mal als nahezu undurchführbar. Denn um richtig zuzuschlagen, nützt ein Mausklick alleine noch nichts. Man muss erst einmal ordentlich ausholen! Maustaste drücken '''und' halten – und dann erst, im richtigen Moment, zuschlagen, das heißt, die Maustaste wieder loslassen. Wie schon erwähnt, werdet ihr aber in der Ausholposition kaum mehr schneller werden. Für die Rennen gilt das Gleiche, was auch schon im Autotest steht. Jedes Rennen ist mit jedem Motorrad zu gewinnen. Klar ist eine Bati 800 am Strand nicht so toll, aber falls sie das nicht ist, liegt es an euch, nicht am Motorrad! Statt zu versuchen, für jedes Rennen das optimale Motorrad zu finden, sollte man sich besser darauf konzentrieren, ein Motorrad (die Hexer bietet sich hier an) perfekt zu beherrschen, das ist viel wichtiger als etwaige Beschleunigungs- oder angebliche Geschwindigkeitsvorteile. Außerdem ist es sinnvoll, Johnny vor dem Rennen einen Happen essen zu lassen, denn ruckzuck ist hier ein Malheur passiert und eure Gegner kennen keine Gnade, falls ihr am Boden liegt, brettern die einfach über euch hinweg und auch deren Schläge mit dem Baseballschläger gehen nicht spurlos an euch vorbei. Einmal stürzen und wieder aufstehen kostet übrigens etwa zehn Sekunden – Johnny braucht einen Moment, um sich wieder zu berappeln, er ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Also ist auch nach einem Sturz nicht alles verloren, man kann pro Runde mit dem Hexer ungefähr zehn bis fünfzehn Sekunden auf den Gegner gutmachen (Ausnahme ist die Park-Schleife). Und um noch mal auf die Trophäe zurückzukommen: Insgesamt muss man dazu neunundsechzig Biker in beliebig vielen Rennen vom Motorrad hauen, uff. Das klingt viel und – das ist auch viel. Wenn man drei Volltreffer in einem Rennen hat, ist das schon gut. Manche Rennen eignen sich wunderbar dazu und andere sind eher ungeeignet, alle Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecken beispielsweise. Außerdem ist es oft so, dass man sich entscheiden muss: Will ich das Rennen gewinnen? Oder will ich möglichst viele Biker vom Krad hauen? Am besten gewinnt man erst einmal alle Rennen und schlägt dann in der zweiten Runde richtig zu, man kann die Rennen nämlich beliebig oft wiederholen. Allerdings hat man keine Auswahl, welches Rennen man gerne wiederholen möchte, die Reihenfolge steht anscheinend fest und man muss zwingend gewinnen, wenn das nächste Rennen kommen soll. Außerdem kommt beim Wiederholen eine wirklich dämliche Sache hinzu: Es wird einem das Rennen angeboten, was dem letzten Laden oder Speichern (bei aktivierter Auto-Speichern-Option) dem Spieler am nächsten lag. Will man also bestimmte Rennen noch mal fahren, muss man in der Gegend, in der sie gestartet werden, irgendetwas machen, was das Auto-Speichern auslöst: Etwas mit euren Freunden unternehmen, einen Gang-Krieg gewinnen oder eine Mission absolvieren. Und dazu müsste man erst einmal wissen, wo denn die Rennen überhaupt alle stattfanden ... Die Rennen Aber nun geht's los: Man hat immer sieben Gegner und startet hinten rechts. Die Rennen gehen maximal über drei Runden. Beim Losfahren versucht der Nebenmann, Terry, als Erstes einmal, euch mit dem Baseballschläger eins überzubraten, also aufgepasst! Das Fahrerfeld ist übrigens gemischt, es sind meist auch Frauen dabei, aber sie vom Motorrad zu schlagen, gibt keine Extrapunkte, höchstens einen Chauvi-Bonus. Absolut genial, einzigartig und unnachahmlich sind allerdings die Schmerzensschreie der Damen, auch wenn einem die Trophäe vielleicht schnuppe ist, aber: diese Schreie zu hören, dafür kann man schon mal die Keule auspacken. So, nun kann's losgehen. Hals- und Beinbruch! Motto:'' Rollt alleine das Gefährt, macht der Biker was verkehrt!'' Tudor Docks miniatur|Die Hafenrundfahrt Das erste Rennen beginnt ganz in der Nähe vom Pay’n’Spray am Hafen in Tudor und bis zur Tankstelle ist die Strecke zuerst gerade und danach eine langgezogene Rechtskurve, bei der man, wenn man zu weit links fährt, gerne über einen Müllcontainer, der da (un-)passenderweise steht, schanzt. Allerdings ohne Zeitlupe und Belohnung, höchstens mit blauen Flecken. Apropos blaue Flecken, das Tudor-Docks-Rennen eignet sich nur bedingt für den Baseballschläger, es ist ziemlich schnell, und da man nur ausholen oder beschleunigen kann, ist man entweder zu langsam, wenn man ausholt, oder an der Kurve – wenn man dicht genug dran ist zum Schlagen – viel zu schnell, sodass man die Kurve verpasst. Vielleicht verpasst man zwar einem anderen Biker eine Breitseite, aber anschließend muss man machtlos mit ansehen, wie alle anderen Fahrer oder Fahrerinnen an einem vorbeirauschen. Im Hafen selbst kann man aber jeden Rückstand wieder aufholen. In diesen sechs Kurven muss man nur vollkommen harmonisch fahren, nicht driften, schön die Kurven schneiden und abkürzen aber keinesfalls zu schnell fahren, es gibt etliche Fallen! An der Tankstelle kann man übrigens prima abkürzen, wenn man nämlich nicht der gelben Route folgt, sondern direkt über die Tankstelle brettert. Was aber passiert, wenn ihr eine Zapfsäule rammt, ist ungewiss. Es sind zwei Runden zu absolvieren und mit dem Hexer dauert eine fehlerfreie Fahrt gut drei Minuten. Wenn die zwölf Pflichtrennen absolviert sind, können es auch drei Runden sein. Motto: Wollt ihr in dem Rennen siegen, fahrt im Hafen schöne Bögen. ---- Alderney City miniatur|Das Hinterhofrennen Im zweiten Rennen, ebenfalls in Alderney sieht man Ecken von Alderney City, die man eigentlich nicht unbedingt je hatte sehen wollen. Es gibt bei dem Rennen mindestens drei knifflige Stellen. Die erste ist die Treppe, wo man als Niko den Monsterstunt Nr. 42 erledigen muss, hier kann man sich entscheiden, ob man während der Zeitlupe verschnaufen will, oder die Treppe lieber umkurvt. Falls man sich für die Treppe entscheidet, keine Sorge, auch die anderen fahren in der Zeit in Zeitlupe. Danach geht es (bitte langsam!) durch einen Bretterzaun, der wundersamerweise in jeder Runde flugs wieder aufgebaut wird – die Obdachlosen, die dort herumstehen, sind ganz schön fleißig denn: wer sollte dies sonst tun? Bauarbeiter kann man dort weit und breit nicht sehen. Am Ende der Runde wartet eine noch schmalere Gasse auf euch, voll mit Gerümpel und Zeug. Die muss man erst einmal treffen, aber keine Sorge, eure Gegner haben damit meist gewaltige Probleme. Was den Schlagstockeinsatz angeht, ist es eine mittelgute Strecke, zwei, drei Treffer kann man hier schon landen. Mit knapp fünfeinhalb Minuten zählt es zu den längsten Rennen. Motto: Im Hinterhof, da liegt viel Dreck, egal, haut einfach einen Biker weg. ---- Alderney Nordwest miniatur|Alderney Nordwest Diesmal wird es noch wilder, im Nordwesten Albanys, wie der Name schon sagt, gibt es Strecken, von denen man nie erwartet hätte, sie freiwillig je zu fahren, geschweige denn in einem Straßenrennen. Dass der Computergegner überhaupt einen seiner Fahrer nach Hause bringt, grenzt schon an ein Wunder. Dementsprechend leicht ist es, das Rennen zu gewinnen, vorausgesetzt, man macht keine Fehler. Deswegen erneut der Appell: Geschwindigkeit ist nicht alles. Schnell und dumm sind die Gegner schon, da müssen wir ihnen das ja nicht auch noch nachmachen, oder? Eine Hand am Gas und eine an der Bremse, wobei in diesem Rennen die wohldosierte Bremse wichtiger ist als das Gas – losbrettern kann jeder. An der ersten Schikane ist man in Front und dann ist es immens wichtig, ein Auge auf der Straße und eins auf dem Radar zu haben, so viele Haken, wie die Strecke schlägt: Vorgärten, Hinterhöfe, Gassen, es wird gesprungen und gedriftet, dass es eine wahre Freude ist. Ach ja, und: Lasst den Baseballschläger stecken, fahrt lieber vorneweg. Das Rennen ist gut viereinhalb Minuten lang mit dem Hexer. Viereinhalb Minuten, die es in sich haben, wenigstens braucht man kein Red Bull, für Adrenalin ist schon gesorgt. Motto: Durch Alderney, da geht's im Zickzack, schlag ich zu, macht wer 'nen Flick-Flack. ---- Alderney Strand miniatur|Alderney Strand Hoffentlich habt ihr einen ordentlichen Nussknacker, denn das Rennen ist wirklich eine harte Nuss. In erster Linie für die Nerven, denn falls man die Ruhe bewahrt, ist alles ganz einfach, aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Bei der Strecke kann man sich auch wirklich überlegen, ob sich nicht die Anschaffung einer Enduro lohnen könnte. Wie schon gesagt, das ist kein Muss, aber vielleicht fürs gute Gefühl. Nur bitte hinterher nicht dem armen Motorrad die Schuld geben. Gewinnen kann man auch dieses Rennen mit allen Motorrädern. Wie zu erwarten, ist der Strandabschnitt am tückischsten: Zuerst fliegt man über eine von Niko übriggebliebene Monsterstunt-Schanze, die man möglichst weit rechts trifft, aber nicht zu weit rechts (da ist es nass) landet. Falls man die überlebt hat, muss man nun am Strand höllisch aufpassen, nicht zu schnell zu fahren, denn zu schnell landet man im Meer. Die erste Linkskurve nach der Schanze ist hier tückisch. Wenn ihr das Motorrad versenkt habt, könnt ihr auch gleich dableiben und euch einen schönen Tag machen. Falls ihr nicht schon polizeilich gesucht werdet, denn bei schönem Wetter ist am Strand viel los, jede Menge Passanten, die gar keine Lust haben, Zuschauer oder gar Pappkameraden beim Motorradrennen zu sein. Für die ganz Verwegenen gibt es in der Stadt zwei Gelegenheiten, mittels Flugeinlage Streckenabschnitte abzukürzen oder zu vereinfachen, aber man muss schon ein wahrer Könner sein, das jeweils ohne Zeitverlust und heil zu überstehen. Motto: Ein Tag am Meer ---- Alderney Casino miniatur|Casino Royale Diese Strecke lässt das Offroad-Herz höher schlagen, aber zuerst dreht man eine kleine Runde in der Stadt, danach geht es einmal über Schutt, Abfall und Baumaterial rund um das verfallene Casino im Norden von Westdyke und dann kommt der Strand. Mit allem, was dazugehört. Bei der ersten Kurve auf Sand sollte man nicht zu schnell sein, sonst macht man mit den Klippen dort Bekanntschaft – sehr lohnenswert ist das nicht gerade. Der Bereich im Norden der gesamten Strecke ist von jeder Menge Obdachlosen bevölkert, und auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht gerne gesehen sind, wird es ebenfalls nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man zu viele davon überfährt. Erstens gibt das hässliche Flecken auf eurem schönen Lack und zweitens kann dies die Polizei auf den Plan rufen. Da es keine Polizisten auf Motorrädern gibt, könnt ihr auch keine mit dem Baseballschläger herunterschubsen. Beim Casino gibt es eine Stelle, wo man gerne ins Wasser fällt, was die Chancen auf einen Sieg erheblich schmälert und überhaupt ist es rund um das Casino wichtiger auf dem Motorrad zu bleiben, als auf Teufel komm raus zu rasen. Und da die Strecke eher zu den langsamen Rennen zählt, kann man hier Punkte für die Trophäe sammeln, also schlagt ordentlich zu! Falls man das mit dem Zuschlagen sein lässt, braucht man mit dem Hexer knapp fünf Minuten. Motto: Muscheln suchen ist heut' nicht, Penner jagen, das ist Pflicht. ---- Park-Schleife miniatur|Die Park-Schleife Das Rennen führt durch das nördliche Algonquin, Start ist in North Holland in der Exeter Avenue (Fahrtrichtung Süden) beim geschlossenen Cluckin' Bell, dann geht's nach: Varsity Heights – Middle Park West – Middle Park – Middle Park East – Lancaster – East Holland – Northwood, wie man lesen kann, ein langes Rennen, deswegen geht es auch nur über zwei Runden. Charakteristisch hierfür sind lange Geraden mit hohen Geschwindigkeiten und im Wesentlichen fünf rechtwinklige Kurven. Euren Gegnern machen besonders diese Kurven zu schaffen, wenn ihr hier keinen Mist baut, dann ist das Rennen so gut wie gewonnen. Sie stürmen zwar oft voraus und scheinen blitzschnell und unschlagbar zu sein – bis ihr sie an der nächsten Hauswand kleben seht. Dieses Rennen muss man übrigens zweimal bestehen, denn Malc besteht darauf, einen als Zufallscharakter dazu zu überreden. Mit dem Hexer braucht man gut dreieinhalb Minuten und es ist das einzige Rennen, wo man mit diesem Motorrad keine zehn Sekunden pro Runde gutmachen kann, dazu sind die Geraden einfach zu schnell. Fazit: kein Problem, wenn ihr den Baseballschläger stecken lasst. ---- Holland miniatur|Die Hollandrundfahrt Die Charakteristik des Holland-Rennens ist in etwa mit der der Park-Schleife vergleichbar, lange Geraden, hohe Geschwindigkeit, aber zum Glück sind ein paar mehr Schikanen eingebaut, so tut man sich leichter, die programmierten Gegner hinter sich zu lassen. Da es diesmal nicht ganz so schnell ist, kommt der Baseballschläger wieder an die Reihe, dafür ist das Rennen super, denn man selbst hat nicht alle Hände voll mit Fahren zu tun, wie im noch im Norden Alderneys. Auf der langen Geraden hat man wieder das Phänomen, von den schnellsten Bikes rasant überholt zu werden und wenn man dann am scharfen Eck vorbei ist, hat man plötzlich wieder den ersten Platz, das heißt, dass die Computerbiker so weit an der Kurve vorbeigefahren sind, dass man sie beim Abbiegen nicht mal hat liegen sehen – und so was nennt dich „Gegner“. Motto: Easy Rider ---- Bohan Strand miniatur|In Bohan am Strand Start ist in der Planche Street Richtung Osten und erst nach dem Tunnel wird es sandig. Dann aber geht es über Stock und Stein, und wenn man nicht aufpasst, geht es einem wie die Kollegen, die gleich reihenweise im Wasser landen. Größtes Problem bei der Strecke ist der Strandabschnitt mit jeder Menge großer Steine, denen man besser ausweicht und einem nur sehr schmalen Streifen am Strand, auf dem man überhaupt vernünftig fahren kann. Zudem kommt im Sand eine scharfe 180-Grad-Kurve Kurve hinzu, bei der man möglichst langsam – richtig gelesen – möglichst langsam fahren sollte. Je langsamer, desto besser, denn der weiche Untergrund führt sonst nur dazu, dass ihr driftet, was hier nicht einmal gut aussieht und Zeit kostet ohne Ende. In der Stadt wiederum sind die größten Stolperfallen die hohen Bordsteinkanten, da hebt man leider Gottes manchmal ab, zum Glück kann Johnny besser fahren als Niko! Fazit: Klebt an deinem Schläger Blut, war der Johnny richtig gut! ---- Schottler Bahnhof miniatur|Rund um den Bahnhof Start ist beim Burger Shot in der Carson Street Richtung Schottler Zentrum und den Baseballschläger kann man beim ersten Mal, wenn man dieses Rennen absolviert, getrost zu Hause lassen. Die Strecke ist besonders rund um den und nach dem Bahnhof Schottler (Nomen est Omen) recht verwinkelt, kompliziert und unerwartet, sodass man mit Bremsen und Kurven-richtig-Erwischen alle Hände voll zu tun hat, um sich noch um die Trophäe großartig Gedanken zu machen. Kennt man die Strecke erst einmal, mag das anders sein, aber die Streckenführung hat man nach nur einer oder zwei Runden nicht verinnerlicht. Drei Runden hat man Gelegenheit, sich all die Abkürzungen und Nebenstrecken einzuprägen, dann ist Schluss. Übrigens, auch wenn man in seinen Einstellungen „maximalen Verkehr“ gewählt hat, ist während der Rennen erstaunlich wenig los, wahrscheinlich kommt der Rechner mit dem Spawnen gar nicht hinterher, weil man so schnell fährt, oder Rockstar macht das absichtlich, damit es für Anfänger nicht zu frustrierend wird. Fazit: Strecke mit eingebauter Verfrans-Garantie. ---- Bohan Treppe miniatur|Treppauf, treppab Nein, man braucht keine Sanchez, um hier zu bestehen. „Treppe“ heißt das Rennen deswegen, weil Bohan ziemlich hügelig ist und das Rennen ein einzig Auf und Ab bedeutet und so, wie die Straßen in Bohan nun mal aussehen, treppenartig, so muss man auch durch. Das heißt, frühzeitig bremsen, denn wenn man erst einmal in der Luft ist und erkennt, hoppla, da ist ja eine Kurve, ist es zu spät und man hat wieder mal eine Abzweigung verpasst. Und doch gleich am Start, sobald man den Berg hochgefahren ist, kann man hier mit leicht reduzierter Geschwindigkeit und viel Gefühl, eine Treppe "herunterstürzen" und somit entscheidend abkürzen. Auf der Nordseite hingegen, in der Greene Avenue und der Butterfly Street, ist die Strecke eher für höchste Geschwindigkeit, insgesamt also sehr durchwachsen das Ganze. Aber was man im Norden gegenüber den Rennmaschinen der Gegner vielleicht verliert, holt man im Süden locker wieder raus, kein Grund, nervös zu werden. Im Süden hat man übrigens eine tolle Gelegenheit, den Schläger zu schwingen, das sollte man sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen, hier kann man Punkte sammeln für die „Krasse Keule“. Da die Strecke teilweise unter der Hochbahn verläuft, hüte man sich besser vor deren Stelzen. Dreimal dagegengebrettert und Johnny ist außer Gefecht. Mit einem fetten Chopper wie dem Hexer oder der Lycan o.Ä. dauert die Runde gut viereinhalb Minuten. Motto:'' Gut Holz!'' ---- Alderney Industriegebiet miniatur[[Acter-Industriegebiet]] Wenn man Niko Bellic heißt, fragt man sich unwillkürlich, wozu Rockstar den Acter-Industriegebiet überhaupt geschaffen hat, so selten und wenig hat man dort zu tun, alleine dreier Tauben wegen kann das ja wohl kaum sein. Erst als Johnny Klebitz bekommt man hier etwas zu tun und so wundert es einen nicht, dass dort auch ein sagenhaftes Rennen stattfindet. Das Rennen ist sehr abwechslungsreich und die zahllosen Kurven mit dem ganzen Bremsen und Beschleunigen sind ein Eldorado für Rowdys, die ihren Baseballschläger dabei haben. Hier kann man es so richtig krachen lassen. Natürlich darf man dabei nicht vergessen, dass für einen selbst die Strecke auch anspruchsvoll ist und bevor man nicht richtig gut fährt, wird man mit beim Gegnerweghauen auch hier nicht reüssieren, aber wenn, ja wenn, dann ist hier dafür der richtige Ort. Motto: Born to be wild! ---- Bohan Strip miniatur|Bohan-Nuttenrunde Genauso, wie es beim Rennen Bohan Treppe keine Treppe gibt, gibt es im Rennen Bohan Strip keinen Strip. Aber dafür gibt es im Rennen Bohan Strip eine Treppe, da soll sich noch einer auskennen. Vor allem, weil es vermutlich im Rennen Bohan Treppe auch keinen Strip gibt ... Nun gut, aber die Treppe ist die Schlüsselstelle des Rennens, wenn man da nicht zu schnell ist und gemütlich herunterfährt, kann man anschließend sein Gefährt – anstatt um das Gebäude herum, wie es alle tun – mitten durch die enge Gasse manövrieren und man hat locker zehn Sekunden gespart, so holt man beim „Baseballtraining“ verlorene Zeit locker wieder auf und hat als Ergebnis jede Menge gestürzter Motorradfahrer und den Sieg noch dazu. Fazit: Scheint die Sonne auf den Sitz, liegt der Biker in der Pfütz. Sparmaßnahme Leider hat Rockstar die Straßenrennen mit dem Motorrad weitgehend aus der Statistik verbannt. So ist es zwar möglich, zu sehen, wie viele Biker man mit dem Schläger vom Motorrad befördert hat, allerdings gibt es keinerlei Information mehr über die gefahrenen Zeiten oder darüber wie oft man einzelne Rennen gefahren ist oder gewonnen hat. Eine „Sparmaßnahme“ deren Grund vielen Spielern weder gefallen, noch einleuchten dürfte, da diese Daten mit Sicherheit vorhanden, aber eben nicht sichtbar sind. Siehe auch *Autotest (IV) *Straßenrennen (IV) *100-Prozent-Checkliste Kategorie:Straßenrennen